Finding Your Way Back to Your Family
by 6Kids12Wings
Summary: The day where gaming for fun ends in something else and many other things. Yaoi-ness,you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the dialogue and my idea...

* * *

><p>"So,what does everyone wanna do?" The Z warriors plus Vegeta and Bulma shrugged.<p>

"We could spar..." No need to,so everyone shook their heads.

"How about Red Rover?" Everyone looked up at Son Goten.

"Really? A childs game?" Trunks scoffed.

"Oh yeah! I remember when we played when Goku was little...never did that again" Bulma chuckled at the memory.

"Grrrrr! I am not playing that stupid game!" Vegeta stuck his nose in the air.

"If you don't,you don't get dinner" He growled at Bulma before nodding.

"Okay then,EVERYONE OUTSIDE!"

* * *

><p>The groups were Vegeta,Bulma,Goten,Gohan,Trunks,and Tien on team one. Team two had Goku,Krillin,Chiaotzu,Yamcha,Videl,and Piccolo.<p>

"Okay the rules of the game are: everyone stands in their lines and holds hands. When someone calls someone over they have to run and try to break through the hands. If they do,they get to bring someone over from the opposite team back to their team, if they don't,they have to join that team. When one player is left they have to try to break through. If they don't, their team loses,if they do,their team wins. Got it?" Goku explained, everyone nodded.

Team one went first. "Red rover, red rover send Krillin right over" Krillin ran at full speed at Bulma and Tien, he didn't get through. He went to the end of the line with Tien.

"Red rover, red rover send Trunks right over" He smirked and ran for Yamcha and Chiaotzu,he got through. He took Videl to his team.

Videl,Tien,Vegeta,Bulma,Goten,Krillin,Gohan, and Trunks are on team one. Goku,Chiaotzu,Yamcha,and Piccolo on team two.

"Red rover red rover send Goku right over" He went for Trunks and Vegeta,he got through,and landed face first in the dirt. He grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him over to his team.

Vegeta snarled,but let Goku hold his hand in his line,blushing, though it was totally unnoticeable in the light.

"Red rover red rover send Videl right over" She smiled and almost got through Chiaotzu and Yamcha. She sighed and resided by Piccolo.

"Red rover red rover send Chiaotzu right over" Suprisingly he broke through Bulma and Tien's hands. He giggled and took Goten over with him.

While everyone were discussing plans with themselves,Vegeta whispered something to Goku,who snickered and shook his head. "Yeah, like ten years ago,and if I was blind!" The two shared a laugh before the game started up again.

"Red rover red rover send Tien right over" Stupidly,he went for Goku and Vegeta,who didn't budge. Tien shook his head at his ever dumb idea and got to the end of the line with Chiaotzu.

"Red rover red rover send Yamcha right over" Yamcha ran for Krillin and Bulma,nothing. He took his spot beside Gohan.

And this went on...and on...and on...and ON. It had to have been three hours or so,and knowing how stubborn everyone was,nobody was willing to give up. The last on team two was Vegeta,he boldly went for Goku and Gohan,who had their hands a bit loose so he could get through.

"CHEATERS!" Krillin pointed to the two Son's,who looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"W-WE DIDN'T CHEAT!" Okay it was obvious they did,so everyone laughed and went inside.

"Alrighty...what to do now..."

* * *

><p>Okay anyone like it? I doubt it :(<p>

Goku: awww,don't put yourself down like that

Thanks Goku ^.^ Okay I'll have the rest of this up soon...


	2. Chapter 2

After a rather plesent meal,made by Bulma and her mother, the Z fighters plus Vegeta and Bulma settled down on the couch,and Goku and Vegeta were unusually close.

"Hey,whats with you two?" Krillin asked,pointing to the two Saiyans.

Said Saiyans blushed and scooted away from each other. Everyone looked on,shocked but none the less still coming up with game ideas.

"How about truth or dare?" Yamcha asked,eyeing Bulma,who didn't notice.

"Oh dear,this wont end well..."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down in a circle in the center of the living room. To make it fair they put everyones names in a hat so nobody could chose.<p>

"Okay I wanna go first!" 13 year old Bra exclamed, reaching into the hat and pulling out a slip with someones name on it,she smirked.

"Truuuunks! Truth or daaare!" Bra sang,looking over at her older brother.

Trunks gulped,sweating bullets. "Dare?" Just what Bra wanted.

"I dare you toooo...go into a store and have Yamcha push you around in a cart while you scream 'I NEED A CONDOM PLEASE!'" Goku fell down anime style,having got back from the kitchen with food (duh xD).

"I HATE MY LIIIIIIFE!"

So the DBZ team rushed to the nearest Wal-mart,not wanting to miss this,especally Vegeta,who brought the video camera. Everyone watched and laughed as Trunks was pushed around in a cart screaming at the top of his lungs for 10 minutes until security made them leave.

"One good thing came out of this" Trunks showed off three condems in between his fingers, and everyone, minus Trunks, fell down anime style.

"Alright why don't we finish this out here,sense we're already hear and everythin" Everybody nodded while Trunks pocketed his reward, and Goten rolled his 15 year old eyes.

The DBZ team sat down on the sidewalk. Lucky Bulma had remembered to bring the slips with their names one it,but they had no hat,until two girls came walking by,with Christmas hats on.

"Hey! Can we borrow one of your Christmas hats?" The shorter of the two looked at Goku.

"Its a holiday hat! And yes,if we get to play with you guys" They all agreed,excluding Vegeta. The girls- Gia and Serena- sat down beside Goku and Gohan.

Bulma put their names on the extra slips she brought in case something happened,like a Saiyan getting pissed and ripping them up.

"Okay Trunks,your turn" He pulled his slip from Serena's hat.

"Uhhh...Gia truth or dare" "Dare" This girl was not afraid.

"I dare you to kiss Goku on the lips" Gia shrugged and kissed him full on,while everyone moaned in disgust,Goku kissed her back slightly before she pulled away and sat down beside Serena. "Tell David and I shove my bow up your ass" Serena nodded,fearing the shorter girl.

Gia reached in a pulled out a slip,she smirked as she read the slip,a smirk that was slightly familiar.

"Dearest brother,truth or dare?" She snuck a glace at Vegeta,who was compleatly dumbstruck.

"Uhhh...Gia?" Serea nudged her friend, who leaned back and threw a small temper tantrum. "GRRRRR! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH! Mom is going to have my ass!"

"Mom? She's alive?" Vegeta asked,still dumbstruck as Gia started to yell again.

"GAH! GODDAMNIT SERENA YOU HAVE TO DUCT TAPE MY MOUTH SHUT!" Was the only thing the DBZ team could make out of the mass of yelling from the girl.

"Okay" Serena held up a roll of duct tape while Gia backed away. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY! GAH!" She jumped and hid in Goku's lap,whimpering like a young puppy.

Goku awwww'd while Vegeta looked on,a bit jealous that she didn't go to him,but with his past when they were kids,he didn't exactly blame her. He HAD been a rather tough older brother.

"Mother and I were on a mission together when Planet Vegeta imploded, everyone else died,except for you two,obviously" Gia chuckled.

"Do you remember your Saiyan name?" Vegeta asked,Gia shook her head. "No,I got bashed on the head pretty badly on a mission and couldn't remember it,Mom doesn't either" Gia looked down,feeling ashamed at forgetting her Saiyan roots.

"Your lucky I DID remember" Gia's head snapped up to meet Vegeta's eyes. "What was it?" "Katiama" She smiled and stood.

"Okay now I guess its only fair that you get to see Mother again. TO THE NEW NAMAK!" "WHAT?" Katiama giggled and IT'd everyone to New Namak.

* * *

><p>Okay I think this one was slightly better cause the story has a purpose now,and is not just a annoying drabble or some sort.<p>

Goku: I liked it ^.^

Vegeta: your gonna be my sister?

Mmhmm! :D R&R! I own nothing except for myself,Serena,and for later chapters: David ^.^

BBYYEE!

David: WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THIIIIIIS?


End file.
